Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of dishwashers and more particularly to silverware baskets therefor.
In the field of dishwashing apparatus where the dishes and silverware are dried within the dishwashing apparatus, the retention of washing fluid on the peripheral walls of the silverware basket as on ledges, in pockets, or by bridging of the wall perforations hinders drying of the silverware.
Geller, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,854, discloses a silverware basket having generally perforate walls. A plurality of conical spikes extend upwardly from the bottom wall of the basket. The spikes prevent the nesting of spoons and forks and tend to keep the silverware in a more nearly vertical posture within the basket. No mention is made of providing for removal of washing fluid from the basket surfaces.
Swetnam, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,155, discloses a silverware basket having imperforate side and end walls but with a perforate bottom wall. A special water distribution arrangement is provided to direct washing fluid into the basket. No provision is made, however, for removal of washing fluid from the basket surfaces.
Lampman et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,943, discloses a silverware basket which is removably mounted on the access door of the dishwashing apparatus. The front, back and bottom walls of the basket are perforate to allow washing fluid to enter the basket. Again, no mention is made of provisions for preventing retention of washing fluid on the surfaces of the basket.